


let's fly to the stars

by shin_hoseok



Series: it's always you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and mark, donghyuck !!! rly loves space, yeah that's it i just love donghyuck loving space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shin_hoseok/pseuds/shin_hoseok
Summary: donghyuck loves space until he doesn't anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> since i became markhyuck trash these last few months i decided to write something c:  
> i hope you enjoy!

Donghyuck has always loved space. It starts when he's in kindergarten and they take a school trip to the space center. Big pictures of stars and planets are all over the walls and Donghyuck feels like he's in another world, entranced by the sheer beauty of all of it. When they leave a few hours later, Donghyuck is telling everyone that he will be an astronaut when he grows up, except he pronounces it "astonot" and the teacher pats his head and smiles. 

-

His first boyfriend gives him a necklace with a little star on it. They're fifteen and Donghyuck never shuts up about space. They're together but not really, because neither of them have told their parents that they like boys and either way, Donghyuck isn't even sure he does. But he feels all tingly inside when they hold hands and he likes kissing him, so he thinks that maybe it's love. He wears the necklace every day because he loves it so much.  
Until one day he doesn't because his heart is broken and he's never felt this bad before and he knows it's just a piece of jewelry and that it really isn't the fault of the star, but he can't help but chuck it under his bed, never wanting to think about stars or planets or nebulas ever again.

-

Donghyuck hates space. It's been ages since they broke up, but just the thought of it brings it all back up and he can't handle all the bitterness that comes with it. Maybe, he thinks, it's the process of growing up. Interests change.  
Sometimes, he's okay with it, but most times he remembers that he wasn't the one who changed. It was someone else and he took a part of Donghyuck with him that Donghyuck wasn't ready to let go off yet.

-

"Are you in a bad mood or something?"

Mark looks at him shyly and Donghyuck feels like his heart will explode because it's so cute. They're science partners and they haven't talked very much before but Donghyuck is pretty sure that he's developing a crush. Which is not good. At all.

"No.", he mumbles, tearing his eyes away from Mark Lee's beautiful face. "I just...I'm not too fond of this stuff."

"Oh. You mean like, planets and stuff?"

"Just space in general.", Donghyuck explains quietly, staring down at the textbook that shows a whole lot of information that he already knows because he still remembers it off the top of his head. "I used to really like it but..."

He hesitates and Mark nods and says:

"Man, that sucks." and "I'm sorry we're stuck doing this then."

He's talking about the project and Donghyuck shrugs it off because he knows that he can't change it anyway.

 

-

 

They're sitting on Donghyuck's bed, the laptop in front of them. Mark is giggling at the screen and he has the most annoying laugh in the world. Donghyuck thinks he's never been more endeared in his entire life.

"Shut up it wasn't even that funny.", he says, elbowing Mark softly and Mark rolls his eyes at him. 

"I can't believe I'm even still friends with you, this was the most hilarious scene ever."

"Wow, that level of disrespect.", Donghyuck shoots back immediately. "After I have watched like three hundred episodes of Star Trek for you even though I don't even like space anymore."

"Shut up, you're a hoe for space."

He's right, kind of, but it's hard. They've been friends ever since that science project a year ago and Donghyuck has been a mess since then. Yes, he's lying when he says he doesn't enjoy watching shitty space shows with Mark, but he also hasn't pulled out the map of stars from under his bed again and really, he doesn't know what to think of all of this.

-

The thing is that it feels the same way. He remembers it, looking at endless pictures of star constellations and thinking how they were the most beautiful things in the world, except now he gets this feeling every time he looks at his best friend and honestly, it confuses the crap out of him. It isn't supposed to be like this, but he can't help it.

-

He tells Mark about the star necklace when they're lying side by side in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling thats still lit up with those glow-in-the-dark-stickers that Donghyuck hasn't managed to peel off until now.

Mark listens and sits up when Donghyuck is done, squeezing his hand that he hasn't let go off for a long time.

"Hyuck, you're so dumb.", Mark mumbles into the darkness, before climbing out of bed. For a second Donghyuck feels like someone punched him in the gut because he's absolutely sure Mark is leaving, but then his friend is tugging at him, pulling him along as they exit the bedroom and stumble downstairs.

They end up in the garden, sitting on the grass next to each other as Mark holds his hand in his lap. Donghyuck knows where he's supposed to look, has it all figured out by now, but he's staring at his feet instead, trying not to cry. 

"Why did you let him ruin this for you?", Mark asks quietly, nudging Donghyuck carefully. "It's beautiful, just look."

Donghyuck sniffles, but looks up anyways, taking it all in for the first time in almost two years. 

Surprisingly, it's nice. It's wonderful, even. He recognizes the constellations easily, even after all this time.

He feels stupid all of a sudden and tells Mark.

Mark laughs and Donghyuck shakes his head and says how he can't believe that he missed out on all of this for so long just because of some stupid asshole.

"It was pretty dumb.", Mark tells him softly. "Don't ever stop loving something because of someone else, okay?"

Donghyuck nods. They sit in silence for a while until Mark nudges him and asks:

"So? Have you fallen in love with the stars yet again?"

"No. I can't " He's nervous suddenly and only realizes when he turns his head to look at Mark. "Because I've already fallen in love with you."

It's cheesy as shit and he can't believe he really just said this. Mark doesn't seem to believe it either, because he's staring at him with wide eyes. Donghyuck is expecting the worst when Mark finally opens his mouth to speak.

"Dude.", Mark says and theres an actual blush spreading on his cheeks. "Dude, I can't believe you just made the cheesiest confession ever. You, Lee Donghyuck."

Donghyuck doesn't say anything, not because he doesn't want to but because he can't. His heart is beating rapidly and Mark has still not said he likes him back and it's just _really_ stressful.

"Shit, did you just say you couldn't be in love with the stars because you're already in love with me-" Mark is babbling now and Donghyuck rolls his eyes and shoves him hard and Mark finally, finally gets the hint. "Oh, uh...shit, I like you too."

It's hasty and he's kind of panicking at Donghyuck low-key hates him and high-key loves him because it's the cutest thing he's ever witnessed 

"Shit, I wanted to make it romantic but your confession came kind of unexpected and I didn't know-"

Donghyuck knows many ways how to shut up a certain Mark Lee, but he thinks that this new way of kissing him might just be the best one yet.


End file.
